Reminisce Sakura’s first kiss
by Eralda
Summary: What if Itachi, was in Kohona on Undercover mission working close with Sakura, but what happens when he false in love with her. Oneshot


**This is my first story of first kiss thread. Hope you like them :)

* * *

**

**Reminisce (Sakura's first kiss)**

As she lay in bed watching Itachi sleeping peacefully next to her, she remembered him, her first real crush, the man who had given her a first taste of romance, her first kiss. It felt such a long time ago, but in reality it was just under two years, she smiled to herself as she remembered what seemed like a completely different lifetime to the one she lived now with Itachi here in their little hidden place, the place she now called home.

Sakura knew that studying hard at school and doing the right course would not necessarily guarantee her a job in the hunting Anbu section where her friend's worked. She smiled fondly as she thought of her Friend's. Her bright smile clouded over and she shuddered as she thought of what the Hokaga and her friends did when they found out that she loved Itachi and was living the Village with him, somehow she found the carriage and a way to deal the pain of her past, she wasn't about to give up Itachi or her new home.

Sakura smiled again as her thoughts turned back to happier times to where she had met Itachi for the first time.

His name was Matthew at the time because he was under cover, he had replaced a Jounin for the time been, he was the new trainee at the Anbu office, fresh out of Jounin, or so Sakura thought at the time.

The first time she met him, he seemed to her like a duplicate of Sasuke but in a older version, He was so very tall, well over six feet, with a strait black hair, which he was forever pushing impatiently out of his Black ink hypnotic eyes, he looked more like a gangly teenager than a Anbu.

He was quiet with a mean look on his face at all time, very self to self guy, did not talk a lot or smiled with people but had females falling over his feet, but he never paid no attention to them, but with her it was different, he was a kind boy with a ready smile who took everything in his stride and never complained, he fast became a favourite to her, she at the time worked opposite offices at the Anbu medic nin department.

Itachi was a sweet guy he always made time to chat to Sakura about things he new girls her age were interested in, often he would choose her to accompany him out on visits or when he needed someone to assist him with a minor procedure, it made Sakura feel special and all warm and fuzzy inside to know that he respected her and treated her as an equal even though she was nearly six years younger than him and in many ways still a child.

She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the first time he had kissed her, the first time anybody had kissed her.

They had been called out to mission together to examine the borders, on the way to there they got attacked by some enemy nin, it was a large amount of ninjas, they start fighting with the enemy. After about what seemed 30 minutes, the big group was nearly gone with only 4-6 more left, Itachi was doing fine not even breaking a sweat, but Sakura she was run out of energy.

She was very out of breath, she wiped out one more enemy nin and stopped, heavily panting and trying to cache her breath. Itachi had just finished taking out the last nin. He looked over to Sakura and stared at her, his eye study her face moving to her body and more specifically to her chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"mmmmuuuummmmm" Sakura nodded, and that's when a enemy nin that was suppose to be dead throw a sherikun strait at Sakura.

Itachi had hurriedly stepped in front of Sakura in order to protect her and slid over, Itachi had cached the sherikun and throw it strait to the enemy nin's throat. Sakura sighted with relief as Itachi turned back to face Sakura, he tripped and landed in a muddy section. Sakura doubled up with laughter at the sight of Itachi who lay sprawling on the ground covered in mud.

Still giggling, Sakura held out her hand to Itachi but instead of letting her help him up, he had pulled her down on top of him splattering her with the stinking brown dirt.

"So this is all the thanks I get for trying to save the object of my affection, from being crushed to almost certain death by a crazy mad man". Itachi said with his voice laden with mock hurt as he lay in the dirt with his arms wrapped around her.

"My hero" Sakura had replied giggling once more as she struggled to stand up in the slime. It was then that he reached out and touched her check with his dirty hand, it had seemed to Sakura that time had stood still as he bent over and kissed her gently right on the mouth. Instinctively she pressed her lips against his as she wound her arms around his neck. His lips were warmth, dry and strangely comforting, Sakura had felt as though a thousand fireworks had gone off inside her head, it was magical just like it was meant to be according to the teen romance novels she read by torch-light under her duvet at night when her parents thought she was asleep.

Reluctantly they had broken apart blushing as they heard the heavy footsteps of people trudging towards their way.

Sakura's first kiss hadn't been at a dance or even in the back row of a darkened cinema, but like the only picture she had of Itachi it was one of her most precious memories. Sakura dozed off happily as she remembered the happy times and most of all the laughter that she and Itachi had shared, now looking at his peaceful face, they can make new happy memories together, with no lie's this time or been afraid of get caught by anyone.

* * *

**I am planning to do more one shots so if there is a paring that you want for me to do just review and let me know and I'll dedicate that story to you.**

**Ok so this is my first attempt of first kiss and one-shots please tell me what you think**

**lots of love erlada **


End file.
